Spreadsheet applications, database applications, and other similar data reporting applications may be used for collecting and displaying data, and the data may be collected and displayed in a variety of data representation methods, including data summarization tables, charts, graphs and other data reporting tables. Data representations may contain a multi-dimensional data set or data source in which the dataset is defined by multiple values and/or data attributes. Trend analysis is a commonly used analysis technique for analyzing the data contained in a data representation in order to determine how particular data trends over time. Trend analysis may provide insight into how a particular set of data has performed in the past and how it may be expected to perform in the future.
In existing data representations such as data summarization tables, generating a trend chart for performing trend analysis can be a cumbersome and complicated process. Manually generating a trend chart for trend analysis may require a user to be proficient in multidimensional data sources and advanced data representation techniques in order to structure a data summarization table to generate a trend chart. A user needs to be further familiar with how to restructure the dataset query and apply appropriate filters to configure the dataset and generate a trend chart for the dataset. Trend analysis of data may be under-utilized since only advanced users may be able to generate and configure complicated trend charts for analyzing datasets.